O Nome da Rosa
by Zulenha
Summary: Arakawa.sensei uma vez nos deu o motivo de Roy pra só chamar o Ed de Fullmetal. Eu achei tão ótimo e tão pouco poético, que tive que fazer esse oneshot. Não sei o que o Ed tem a ver com isso. n.n


**DISCLAMER:** Sem Hagaren pra mim. Se fosse meu, não teria chegado nem perto do sucesso que é hoje... >.>

**N/A:** Ok, povo, essa fic é completamente sem sentido. Começa com um propósito e termina com outro. Mas divirtam-se, porque, afinal de contas, tem umas gotinhas de royai aí no meio, e eu sei que vocês adoram isso :) Ah... os Amestrianos conhecem Shakespeare? xD

* * *

**O Nome da Rosa**

* * *

Daquela vez, aquele pintorzinho de rodapé tinha ido longe demais. Publicar no jornal desditos sobre Roy Mustang? _Quem_ aquele baixinho pensava que era? Se ele se achava só porque tinha um título de Alquimista Nacional, bem, Roy Mustang também tinha um! E ainda era bem mais poderoso que ele! E mais bonito! 

E ele estava sendo imaturo, sim. E o que o mundo tinha a ver com isso? Ele pagava suas próprias contas, tinha o direito de ser imaturo. Pelo menos _isso_.

'Aquele moleque está _tão_ morto quando eu o encontrar,' rosnava ele para si mesmo, batendo os pés com mais força do que o necessário enquanto andava pela rua. Sua intenção era que fosse um rosnado baixo, só para ele mesmo ouvir, mas foi alto o suficiente para uma garotinha que lambia um picolé arregalar os olhos para ele e recuar de mansinho.

Riza suspirou pacientemente enquanto acompanhava o passo de seu superior sem dificuldade. 'Bem, senhor, se me permite o sarcasmo, ele vai viver por mais um bom tempo, nesse ritmo.'

'Ora, Tenente, não seja pessimista,' Roy deu um sorriso carniceiro por sobre o ombro. 'Ainda podemos ter Fullmetal ao molho pardo essa noite, se tudo der certo.'

Riza deu de ombros. Agradeceu silenciosamente sua condição de militar, que não a deixava usar saltos altos em horário de trabalho; essa coisa de ficar andando de um lado para o outro seria muito dolorido, não fosse por suas botas. Ah, ela poderia beijar suas botas ali mesmo, se não fosse perder Roy de vista caso o fizesse.

'Coronel?'

'O que é?'

'Por que não estamos andando de carro, afinal?'

Roy corou levemente, mais de aborrecimento com sua própria distração do que de vergonha. 'Você viu a pressa com que saímos, Tenente Hawkeye, o carro nem me passou pela cabeça.'

'Certo,' disse ela, não achando nem um pouco certo. 'Mas os civis estão começando a ficar com medo da nossa presença.'

'Não têm motivos para ter medo! Eu sou a simpatia em pessoa!'

Riza conseguiu engolir o sorriso largo que se espalhara por seu rosto (tinha que manter a máscara de séria!), antes de Roy confrontar mais um lojista na calçada.

'Cidadão, precisamos de sua colaboração!' declarou ele pela vigésima sexta vez naquele dia, parando com a coluna muito reta na frente do homem magricela.

'Sim! Em que posso ajudar?' perguntou ele, sua mão direita voando para a testa, fazendo continência. Seus olhos muito protuberantes olhavam-no com apreensão.

'Conhece o paradeiro do Fullmetal Alchemist?'

O lojista piscou duas vezes, baixando a mão. 'Não sei… como é o nome dele? Quero dizer, o nome de batismo?'

Roy abriu a boca para responder, mas imediatamente fechou-a e ergueu as sobrancelhas, perplexo. Levou uma mão ao queixo, o olhar subindo ao céu azulado de fim de tarde, vasculhando sua memória.

Riza olhou incrédula para ele. 'Coronel?...' disse ela, pasma.

Voltando-se para ela com a mão ainda no queixo, Roy fez uma cara de "socorro" que a tenente não conseguiu ignorar.

'Edward Elric, senhor,' respondeu ela, prontamente. 'O senhor o viu passar? Um adolescente de um metro e meio, cabelos loiros, trancinha, roupa preta… sendo seguido por um homem de armadura…' ela foi descrevendo Ed para o sujeito magro, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

'Sinto muito, senhorita, não vi ninguém com essa descrição,' ele se desculpou, coçando a cabeça. 'Não deve ter passado por essa rua.'

'Muito obrigada,' disse a mulher, já recomeçando a andar, sendo seguida de perto por um coronel muito incomodado.

Eles já estavam longe dali quando Riza não conseguiu mais se conter e virou-se para Roy, acusadora ainda que respeitosa. 'Não se lembrava do nome do Ed-kun?'

'Ah, bem,' retrucou ele, dando de ombros e olhando-a de esguelha, 'Ele é tão pequeno que a gente não se dá ao trabalho de gravar o nome dele. Alguém já viu um feijão com nome?'

'Claro,' ela voltou a olhar para a frente, sem qualquer traço de divertimento no rosto, uma dúvida dançando em sua mente.

Será que ela se arriscava a perguntar?

Valia a pena?

_Ou vai ou racha_, pensou ela, decidida. 'Como é meu nome, Coronel Roy Mustang?' ela disparou, de repente, fazendo questão de dizer o nome _dele_ todo.

Como o sangue de um homem podia escapar de um rosto assim tão rápido, Riza nunca saberia. 'Haw… Hawkeye,' ele gaguejou, transpirando loucamente.

'_O que_ Hawkeye?' ela insistiu, inquisidora, ameaçadora, como se ela não fosse subordinada dele.

E o pobre homem também parecia ter esquecido desse detalhe. Estava mais branco do que papel, os olhos mais arregalados do que o do pau-de-vira-tripa lá atrás.

'Ah… digo… seu nome…? Que tal Helen?...' sugeriu ele, encolhendo-se todo. 'Sabe, Helen Hawkeye, é legal nome e sobrenome começando com a mesa let—Tenente! Espere!' exclamou ele, em desespero, quando ela deu-lhe as costas e saiu batendo os pés da mesmo forma que ele fizera há alguns minutos.

Saiu correndo atrás dela, chutando-se mentalmente por sua completa falta de memória para nomes. Tinha que procurar ajuda profissional, sabia disso, mas antes tinha que alcançar a loira furiosa. Vai que ela ficava tão brava que também saísse publicando desditos sobre ele por aí…

'Ah, vamos, Tenente, nunca ouviu dizer que uma rosa com qualquer outro nome teria o mesmo perfume?'

O olhar furiosamente decepcionado que Riza lhe lançou fê-lo calar a boca na hora. 'Pra frases idiotas como essa você tem memória, não?' ela sibilou, enraivecida, parando e virando para ele.

'Idiota? Isso é Shakespeare!' ele se defendeu.

'E quem diabos é Shakespeare?'

'Não tenho muita certeza, mas todo mundo fala nele… Tenente!' ele gritou outra vez, pois ela retomara seu passo vigoroso.

'Pode ir procurar o_ Fullmetal Alchemist_ sozinho!' berrou ela, dessa vez, sem se virar.

'Ei! Eu sou seu superior, eu mando em você!' argumentou ele, mesmo sabendo que estava entrando em território perigoso.

'Ha! Me demita, se for capaz, Coronel Mustang,' ela sorriu cheia de si, sobre o ombro.

E ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Ele não conseguiria nunca demitir aquela mulher, nem se desfazer dela… qualquer que fosse seu nome.

* * *

**Read & review? 8D**

**--> Zu**


End file.
